


Undercover (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi! I am seriously sooooo in love with your writing! I was wondering if you would be willing to write something where the reader is teasing Carisi and makes him cum in his pants by dry humping and maybe finger sucking? Sorry if this is weird and I totally get if you don’t want to write it! Thank you!</p><p>word count: 615</p><p>warnings: again with the sex, non-consensual voyeurism? i’m sorry poor sonny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

Sonny wasn’t down for it at first but then, you know, as you started swaying your hips to the song playing in the club, as he began watching you tip back three shots, he was down for it.

He encircled your waist with his arms and brought your backside flush to his front as he mouthed the words to the bumping rap into your neck. It was a fast paced song and you let your hands trail up your body until it locked behind his head and pulled his lips to your shoulder, so you could arch your back and press into him harder.

He was hard quickly, something that was not unusual for Sonny Carisi and you knew that he would be hard for a long time until he became satiated either by you or his own hand. You were glad that it didn’t take much to get his engine going- he was like a teenage boy!- because you wanted to get what you wanted and get out of the club that was too skeevy and too shady. Sonny was more on board with it when you turned in his arms and sucked on his neck and his hands cupped your ass.

“Damn,” He cursed, “You sure know how to convince a guy.” You grinned and Sonny began to weave his way through the dancers, still pressed against you as he danced. You found your back pressed against a wall in the dark corner, which only excited you.

You sucked on his neck as Sonny pushed you closer to the wall, working himself against you. “Get me off at home, detective, tonight is all about you.” He sighed into your neck and nodded, already flushed, already breathing heavily as the thick, rough denim of his jeans pressed tightly against you and himself as you had told him to go commando.

(Specifically for that moment, but did he need to know that?)

You wrapped your hands in his hair and rolled your hip toward him, Sonny raising his head to look at you as he ground into you, working himself over for a quick release. He was nervous about doing that in public, getting off, so he wanted to make it quick but he still took the time to look into your eyes, to vocalize how good you were making him feel.

“This is so hot,” He gasped, “I thought that it would be-” He thrusted forward particularly hard and groaned, ice eyes falling shut, “God, I wish that you were getting off because it would be doubly hot but this is fucking hot.” You moaned and nodded, your back beginning to ache against the hard wall, but you didn’t care. The other hard thing that was making you ache in a different way was the only thing that you were focusing on. Sonny looked gorgeous, his face pure pleasure as he dry humped you and his face was illuminated by the multicolor lights behind him.

You knew he wouldn’t be able to finish like that, though, even though he was getting very, very close and he began to mumble under his breath, begging, pleading, and he began to kiss you hungrily. You turned your face away and grasped his wrist, tearing his hand away to kiss his wrist. Then you took him by surprise and sucked two of his fingers into your mouth, swirling your tongue around them.

He came in an instant, gasping your name, eyes screwed shut. You smirked and kissed him as he rode out his orgasm and dropped his head onto your shoulder.

“It was like the best damn undercover job that I wouldn’t get the pleasure of being assigned.”


End file.
